Harako Senju
Harako Senju is a primary antagonist of the story since the Second Chunin Exam Saga, the leader of the Higure, (formerly "Rank Number II", due to being one of the original members and now "Rank Number I"), the son of Mizuta Senju, the nephew of Morika Senju, the first ever Kaketeki to be born, and became into two individuals known as "Shadow Senju" and "Azuna Senju". Appearance Harako originally had blue eyes and light brown hair, wearing blue shirt with another white shirt under it and black pants, he now has green eyes and white hair after the battle with Misako and Yu. In the past, after his mother died, he wore a yellow jacket with a hood, a backpack during his single journey throught the worlds. When Harako, Hiruku, and Summer forms the original Higure organization, their uniforms were from most of the Samurai World, so it was made with samurai armor parts with a black and blue coat, a blue belt, pair of japanese tourament fighting shoes and a headband with the kanji of "Two" as his original rank. History Shadow of the Higure's original/real name is Harako Mizutani (Senju in secret), he was born half-human from his mother's side, and half-hollow from his father's side, on the Detective World of Kurutomi City (without ever knowing the idenity of his father). Since the age of 3, Harako has become the smartest kid in the city, he graduated elementray school at the age of 6, along with helping the repairing on the the Barrier Tower to prevent any hollows from the war of entering their world, along with somehow instantly gain Soul Reaper powers with his Hollow powers. Once again, Harako graduate middle school at the age of 7, and created the first ever mind controlling technology helmet, his mother and aunt were truly proud of him, along with X and even the smartest scientists aknowledge him for his genius ideal. eventually due to his great brain, he never had any friends at his age, until he met Summer Midori. At some point, he once met Rakuha Senju, when Fumito wanted to go to the Detective World, to visit her sister. One day, while Mizuta was paying a visit in Yu's apartment with his step-mother, Harako sense that his mother was gonna die, so in order to prevent that to happen, he called his aunt Morika to give hin a ride to Yu's apartment as fast as possible. When he got to the place he ran up toward the steps in a suprise that he accidently use Flashsteps to head all the way to Yu's apratment. By the time he got there, sooner or later, eventually, he saw his mother's demise. Harako screams and cry in sadness, Yuki realize that the reason he saw him crying was because he and Misako killed his mother and apology for what he did, but Misako wanted to kill him, so when she shot at him with a gun. However, the bullet was removing thanks to Harako's unlock High-Speed Regeneration, then in a instant he form a Hollow Mask and begins to fight Misako. After the fight, Misako was killed by Harako, who was unconscious and somehow woke up, wondering if he did kill her, while he was awake his hair turned white, by the time Morikawa with her partner and Angel, a hunter-in-training or a professional one, were shock that Mizuta was kill, not knowing how Misako died, except for Morika and Kamina, and angry enough to arrest Yuki Asaku for being an associate to the criminal. After his mother's death, he told his first cousin (who was at the same age as Harako at the time), that he no longer has a purpose in the Detective World's Herutsu City, and that he decide to leave into the Worlds of the Shadows to find a way to end the Great Hollow-Human War, so his cousin gave Harako, some supplies and a orange coat with a hood, then went on his way. Jutsu Powers & Abilities Hollowification Plot - Part I - Kaipuden Search For Sayoko, Fumito, and Tsuraiko Saga As Azuna Senju Second Chunin Exam Saga Category:List of Kakezon Category:List of Speed Style Users Category:Human Category:Senju Clan Category:Higure Category:Half-Hollow Category:Kaketeki